staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Wakacje z Jedynką - Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Ojciec spod ciemnej gwiazdy, odc. 21 (Father Crime); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Efekt kuli śnieżnej, odc. 46 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - Wambierzyce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 67; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 52 Wycinka drzew; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Piraci, którzy nic nie robią (Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie) 81'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mike Nawrocki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Premierzy - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - txt. str. 777 45'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Biel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki wieprzowiny z grilla - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2872; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13 - Narodziny gwiazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Syn kochanej Karoliny (Fils de Caroline cherie, Le) - txt. str. 777 104'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1955); reż.:Jean Devaivre; wyk.:Brigitte Bardot, Jean-Claude Pascal, Magali Noel; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Lekkoatletyka - Memoriał Kamili Skolimowskiej (studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Lekkoatletyka - Memoriał Kamili Skolimowskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Niemiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Śmierć nadejdzie jutro (Die Another Day) - txt. str. 777 127' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Lee Tamahori; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Halle Berry, Judi Dench, John Cleese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Agent pod przykryciem - odc. 12/12 (Pod prikritie (Undercover), ep. 12); serial kraj prod.Bułgaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Pachnidło: Historia mordercy (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer) - txt. str. 777 141'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Tom Tykwer; wyk.:Ben Whishaw, Dustin Hoffman, Alan Rickman, Rachel Hurd-Wood; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Agent pod przykryciem - odc. 12/12 (Pod prikritie (Undercover), ep. 12); serial kraj prod.Bułgaria (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Balanga 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński, Maciej Kozłowski, Zofia Merle, Sława Kwaśniewska, Stanisława Celińska, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Gąsowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Wędrując po Wielkim Murze (Trekking the Great Wall) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:CHRISTIAN TWENTE; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1069; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Sztuka życia - odc. 70 Małgorzata Pieczyńska; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 11/ 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 11 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2064; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "BO JA JESTEM PERFEKCYJNA" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "PODRÓŻ" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 7/9 - Spisek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 82; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 82; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ostatni dom po lewej (Last House on the Left) 108'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Dennis Iliadis; wyk.:Garret Dillahunt, Sara Paxton, Spencer Treat Clark, Joshua Cox; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 N. A. K. - Jacek Kochan, Dominik Wania, Michał Kapczuk TRIO (Warsaw Summer Jazz Days 2014); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Dzielnica (South Central) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Szwajcaria, USA (1992); reż.:Steve Anderson; wyk.:Glenn Plummer, Terrence Williams, Byron Minns, Lexie Bigham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2730 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:35 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 14 8:05 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 15 8:35 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 12 9:05 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 13 10:05 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 193 10:45 Scooby-Doo! Ahoj piraci! 12:15 Ciemność rusza do boju 14:20 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 7 16:20 13 posterunek Odcinek: 21 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 8 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 292 20:00 Polsat Sopot Festival 2014 20:45 Polsat Sopot Festival 2014 22:45 Polsat Sopot Festival 2014 0:05 Koszmar minionego lata 2:25 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3951 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Top wings Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień dobry wakacje Odcinek: 17 11:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 12:00 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanci Odcinek: 12 13:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 13:35 Męskie granie Odcinek: 2 13:35 X Factor Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 15:55 Sekrety chirurgii Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 16:55 Surowi rodzice Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 9 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3959 20:00 Dwa tygodnie na miłość 22:05 Pościg za milionerem 23:55 Cela 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3959 3:30 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 115 3:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1009* - Janek z Zakroczymia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1010* - Tajemnice rodu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1011* - Przeciw miłości; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1012* - Dziewczyna gangstera; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1013* - Między młotem a kowadłem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Katie X (512); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 10/13 - Falco - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Crimen - odc. 1/6 - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; reż.:Laco Adamik; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Henryk Bista, Ewa Błaszczyk, Jolanta Piętek - Górecka, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jerzy Kryszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Małopole, czyli świat - odcinek 1/3; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Gabriela Muskała, Bogusław Sochnacki, Mariusz Saniternik, Dariusz Siatkowski, Andrzej Jakubas, Marek Kasprzyk, Henryk Tomczyk, Michał Szewczyk, Sylwia Gaj; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "Rejkiavik" (38); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 555 - W biegu; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 XVI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2014 - Folklor Narodów Świata cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Katie X (512); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (207); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (225); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1058; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Czarne ptaszysko, odc. 4 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (61); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Jezioro Bodeńskie - txt. str. 777 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Maria Pakulnis, Gustaw Holoubek, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Henryk Borowski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Wojciech Wysocki, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (225); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1058; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Czarne ptaszysko, odc. 4 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (61); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Jezioro Bodeńskie 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Maria Pakulnis, Gustaw Holoubek, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Henryk Borowski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Wojciech Wysocki, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia